My Neighbours' Love Story
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: A look through Jade and Beck's neighbour, Valerie. 13 year old Beck and Jade's friendship might turn into a relationship, thanks to Valerie. Quick one shot. BADE! Rated T for one word. For the readers of my other story, here's the one shot I promised! (: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BECK AND JADE, YET. ;)


**This is the one shot that I promised to all the readers of my other story. This story is in the POV of Jade and Beck's neighbour, Valerie. This story isn't related to my other stories. Just a quick one shot for my beloved readers! Love each and everyone of you** :*

**Note that their are probably tons or spelling/grammar mistakes. So sorry about that! Hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

Omg! Look at what's trending on twitter. _#PerfectLoveStory_.That's such a cute trend. I click the trend and I saw the tweets underneathe it. There was one that said 'Me and my boyfriend met in the most ridiculous place...the sex shop.' I didn't find that _#PerfectLoveStory_ worthy. I think things like young love is cute for me. I don't know, maybe I'm just that weird and here's another one about online relationship and those stuff. There is also-

'Beck! Stop that! I swear I'm gonna hit you.' Somone shouted from outside followed by laughter, interrupting my thoughts. I peeked outside my window to see who it was. I saw Jade and Beck, my neighbours, playing outside.

'Nope. I'm sure you can't hit me.' Beck said as he continued to tickle Jade. Those two are the cutest little things that I have ever seen. They claim that their friendship started since they were toddlers in the day care and coincidentally they are neighbours. I played with them before, when I was a lot younger and got to know them a lot.

Jade is a tough rookie, but dig deep, very deep, and you'll find her soft side. Beck and I got to see that side of her. We are the few lucky ones who gets to see Jade's other side. On the other hand, Beck is the kinder and more matured one. However, whenever it comes to Jade, he gets overprotective and extremely caring. They are like yin yangs. They are the perfect combination.

'AH! Seriously, Beck. We gotta stop this! We're thirteen already.' Jade said while gasping for air.

'We're thirteen and having fun!' Beck began as he fixed his messy, yet fluffy hair that Jade played with when he tickled her. 'You're such a fun pooper.' He mumbled a little too loud for Jade to hear. I mean, he did mumble it quite loud cause even I heard it.

'I'm what?!' Jade screamed and a slight hint of fear appeared on Beck's face. I can help but smile at their childish actions.

'Uhm.. You-you're beautiful.' Beck said as he smiled and gulped hard. Jade tried her hardest not to smile, but she failed. Her cheeks went red. It's amazing how they could be silly with each other even if they are from the opposite gender. I would want to have that kind of friendship.

'Oh, shut up! Come on, let's just ride our bikes.' Jade offered and Beck nodded. Jade climbed up her black ride and tucked her black skirt down. Beck's bike was bright red like the converse he is wearing. I look at their movements closely, my twitter long forgotten.

'Let's race? I bet I can beat you.' Jade teased as she playfully punched Beck's arm while staring into his brown eyes That stared right back at her. Their eyes. Omg. I think if this happens to a 17 year old like me, they would concider it as eye sex. I mean, if you just see how they look at each other, it's so intimate.

'Jade, your mom said never to have a race again because you got wounded from it before. I think we should just follow your mom.' Beck replied while casually swinging his right arm onto Jade's shoulder and she doesn't mind.

'Loser. You're just scared to lose over a girl.' She teased while smirking. Beck looked at Jade closer. Their foreheads almost touching, nose just centimetres away and lips so close from each other. It almost made me want to shout 'Just kiss already!'.

'How 'bout we grab some ice cream? My treat as long as we don't race.'

'Hmmm... Good enough. Let's ride your bike?' Jade replied and Beck nodded.

'Valerie! Can I leave my bike by the fence of your house first?' Jade said, facing our front door. She didn't even know that I've been watching them over my window.

'Yeah, sure. Not a prob!' I said, loud enough for her to hear. She smiled at Beck, climbed on his bike and wrapped her arms around Beck's slightly muscular body. He faced her and she giggled, then they set off to the nearest ice cream shop.

My life sucks. Look at them, Beck and Jade. Could they possibly found love at the age of thirteen? I'm here, seventeen years old and none of that ever happened to me. They don't seem to know that they built feeling for each other though, but in my eyes, it is crystal clear. The way they stare into each other's eyes alone would give you the hint that they feel something for each other.

I've actually been watching (more like creeping) at them every afternoon because they always play outside in the afternoon. It had always been their tradition. These past weeks, they've been closer to each other. You could easily see their small gestures, trying to give each other some hints.

Like Beck's hand that has been placed either at the small of Jade's back or hips more frequently. Jade keeps running her hand through Beck's hair a little too often. They also hugged a little too much and stare into each other's eyes a little too long. It's really not that hard to tell that they like each other. Whoever has a pair of eyes could say that they are probably dating and I would agree...

* * *

'Jade, I told you, we can't have a race. Your mom will kill me!' Beck said reffering to the biking race that Jade was offering again. I peek outside my window to see them once again.

'But Beck! Ugh! I hate you.' She said as she sat on my house's front porch with the most adorable pout face. He made his way near her and sat down beside her.

'Hey.' Beck started to talk. 'Don't do silent treatment on me.'

'Whatever.' She mumbled and faced the other direction.

'Jade, please talk to me.' I find Beck's determination amusing.

'Want me to talk? Alright! You are stupid for not allowing me to have a race with you.'

'I don't want your mom to get mad at me.' He said and tried to wrap his arms around her body.

'Don't touch me! Loser.' She shrugged off his touch and moved more to the other direction. That didn't stop Beck from talking to her so he shifted closer to her too.

'Listen to me Jade... Your mom will kill me cause I promised her your safety. I just don't want to see you get wounded, it would damage that soft skin of yours. And I don't wanna see you in pain ever again. I won't race for your own sake.' He paused and wrapped his arms around hr again and she didn't bother to shrug if off, instead she relaxed into his touch. 'I care for you Jade, a lot.' As she finally faced him and gave a small smile.

That was like the cutest thing since I got a new puppy! It's actually pretty sweet of Beck to say that to Jade. Really sweet. If I was a 13 year old with a guy friend like Beck, I might've kissed him already! God. Can they just kiss now? This isn't even real. Am I really fangirling over a pair of 13 year olds? I should get a life.

'Sorry.' was the only word that Jade said. Her blue eyes staring to Beck's brown eyes and I melt in anticipation. God, here goes that eye sex again. Well, maybe they don't consider it as eye sex, but I do. Hoho.

After that, they finally rode their bikes again, laughed and fooled around. Then just when they were having fun, their bikes crashed toward each other, causing Beck to fall on top of Jade.

I suddenly have that rush of blood that made my cheeks red. They looked so cute. And their position, gosh. I wasn't able to sustain myself and shouted.

'Well, go ahead and kiss her!' They gasped at my opinion and faced my window. 'Stop staring at me and kiss her!'

Beck waste no time and bend down a little bit more and their lips slowly clashed and I feel like I did my mission. I am genuinely happy for them. They took all the time they needed to kiss. It's a good thing that out street isn't always being passed through by cars. Then finally parted for air while smiling at each other.

'Thanks Valerie!' was all Beck said as they stood up and rode their bikes once again. They held each other's hands while they head their way to the ice cream shop again.

I grabbed my phone and tweeted:

_#PerfectLoveStory My neighbours' bike and ice cream love story._

* * *

**(:**


End file.
